


Mocha Cocoa Latte

by IlianaMystery



Category: Diego Luna - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Long-Distance Relationship, Love at First Sight, Mistreatment, Self-Doubt, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlianaMystery/pseuds/IlianaMystery
Summary: Frieda is a shy and quiet barista at Yaya's Cafe, a popular coffee shop on the outskirts of Beverly Hills which frequents many common and famous people. Only problem is Yaya Campbell, the owner, is an egotistical control freak that prohibits her employees from talking to the famous customers. But things change when the cafe is visited by a certain famous person. Subsequently, he turns Frieda's life upside down...for the best...





	1. Is This Yaya's?

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to Lady Marmalade and You Don't Know My Name and then watch a couple of Diego Luna interviews on YouTube in a two hour period.

_The Mocha Cocoa Latte_. One of our best drink specials at the cafe I worked at. It was a small quaint little coffee shop on the outskirts of Beverly Hills simply known as Yaya’s . But despite it’s small size, we had many people come in and out of this place including celebrities.

Yaya Campbell, the owner of the place, pride herself in knowing that her coffee blends and pastries and paninis attracted even the biggest of stars. So much so, that she had pictures scattered all over the walls of her with different celebrities that just happened to pass through. But only she could talk to them or take pictures with them. She outright refused for any of her employees to talk to them. We were always subjected to the kitchen and bar out of their range and sight while she talked them to death.

It was so annoying because I wanted to talk to them too. I wanted to take their orders and bring them to them, but she wouldn’t let us. But rules were rules and I had to follow them to keep my job.

Then March 2013 rolled around and it changed my life forever. We were just as busy as usual that month with the common folk, but the celebrities just stopped coming. No one knew why, but the number of famous people just dwindled. Yaya was getting frustrated. Every time someone would walk through the door, she would get excited but then look defeated when it was just a normal person. We just thought it was funny though. We all joked that Yaya probably talked a hole through these poor famous people’s heads and they told their other famous friends and then they just boycotted the place to avoid her. I wouldn’t blame them though. It was good coffee here, but not that good.

Then on the 18th, a miracle happened.

The morning was slower than usual, but then around noon, the door opened and the bell sounded and we all looked up. There was a man just standing there and we couldn’t make out who he was until he walked out of the reflection of the sun. I didn’t want to stare but he was so handsome. He had luscious brunette locks that draped down to his shoulders, a nice build, he looked fairly tall too. He walked a little closer and I noticed that he had a nice scruffy beard and mustache and his deep brown eyes were dazzling. He just paused by the first table before leaning against it and asked,

“Is this Yaya’s?”

We all paused once he asked that. One of the girls whispered that he was some famous Mexican actor by the name of Diego Luna. I had no idea who he was, but I just agreed and acted like I knew who he was. They were all starstruck like me just staring at him, but Yaya was in the back and didn’t even know who he was either. She walked out of the back, filing her nails, and just stared at him just standing there and asked,

“Can I help you?”

“Yes, is this Yaya’s?”

“Did you read the sign outside, mister? Yes, this is Yaya’s. What, you can’t read? Now can I help you?”

“Yaya, that’s not just some regular customer,” one of my co-workers squeaked.

“He looks like one to me. He looks homeless.”

“Well, I’m not,” he answered back. “I’m Diego Luna. My friend recommended this place to me. I’m gonna be in town all month and I wanted to see what the fuss was about.”

“Was that friend Gael Garcia Bernal?,” the same co-worker asked.

“Yes, yes. You’re familiar with him?

“Oh, yes. I’m a big fan of his and you.”

“Well, thank you.”

“Oh, I remember him. He was here a couple of months ago. Nice guy,” Yaya moaned.

“You must be Yaya Campbell. He told me a lot about you,” he giggled.

“Oh, he did. What did he say?”

“He said you were a bit much.”

“A bit much?” she scoffed before we started laughing.

“He also said that your Mocha Cocoa Latte was the best coffee he ever had. Compliments to the barista.”

As soon as he said that, everyone looked at me. Yeah, it was true. I was the one that came up with the recipe for the latte. And I was the only one that made it. But Yaya never gave me credit for it. I was just a barista. I didn’t get credit for my own creations. None of us did, that’s why no one tried. But I was the newest barista and the dreamer of the group…something I really shouldn’t have been.

But then I noticed how wide he smiled when he realized that I was the barista that made the drink.

“You made the drink, didn’t you?”

“Um, no. Frieda didn’t make the drink. I did. I make all of the drinks. Baristas don’t get to create drink choices.”

“Oh, well my apologies, Yaya. I’ll let you make the drink for me then.”

“Oh, well, then make yourself at home and I’ll get that.”

“I think I’ll just watch you.”

“Oh, right. Well, I’ll do just that, Mr. Luna.”

“That’s so formal. Call me Diego.”

“Right,” she moaned before she went to the back. The other baristas were giggling to themselves as Yaya was trying to figure out what to do. I didn’t join them. I just tried to wash off the countertops with a warm rag while Diego just sat there on his phone. I tried not to stare, but then he looked up and just smiled at me which made me blush a little. I went back to washing off the countertops though.

“Excuse me, Frieda, is it?” he whispered while putting his hand up.

“Yes?”

“Is she still struggling over there?”

“Yeah, she is. I apologize. I’m not really supposed to be talking to you. It’s against policy.”

“Oh, that’s why Gael thought the staff was a bit standoffish. She doesn’t let you talk to the customers?”

“We can talk to regular customers, just not celebrities.”

“Well, that’s silly.”

“Yeah, but that’s Yaya.”

“Frieda! What are you doing?! Get back here!” she screamed.

“Oh, no. I shouldn’t have been talking to you. She’s probably gonna get Kath too for asking you about Gael.”

When I went to the back, I saw that she essentially broke the machine. She was banging on it and cursing before she noticed me.

“Frieda, there you are. Why were you talking to Diego? You know the rules.”

“I apologize, Yaya.”

“Well, whatever. Help me.”

“But…”

“But what?! I said help me!”

“Of course. I’ll do just that,” I moaned before I went over to the machine to fix it. She just watched me too and then I made the drink before she jerked it from my hand and brought it to the front.

“Here you go, Diego. One amazing Mocha Cocoa Latte made by yours truly.”

“Um, thank you, Yaya,” he moaned before he took a sip. “Mmmm. Just as good as I imagined.”

“Oh, I knew you would like it.”

“Yes, actually could you bring Frieda back in?”

“What?! Why?”

“Because I want to thank the actual barista that made this.”

“I am the actual barista that made it.”

“Please get Frieda. I’m not a very patient man.”

“Fine. Get out here, Frieda.”

“I’m here,” I announced once I walked into the room. All of the other barista just stared at me and I noticed that Yaya was mad and had her hands folded. Then I looked at Diego and noticed that he was taking sip after sip of my drink.

“Diego wanted to see you,” Yaya huffed before she went to the back.

“I think you broke her,” he joked.

“Oh,” I moaned before I nervously walked closer to him.

“I wanted to give my compliments to the barista,” he assured before he took my hand and kissed it.

“Oh, it was no problem,” I blushed.

“Allow me to give you a tip,” he assured before he handed me a 100 dollar bill.

“This is a lot for a tip,” I moaned.

“I really enjoyed my visit. I think you deserved it,” he assured before he got up and readjusted his suit jacket. “Thank you. I’ll definitely be back.”

“You’re welcome!” I cheered before he walked to the door. He smiled and winked at me before he left.

All of my co-workers made a big deal about what happened. They just couldn’t believe that he winked and smiled at me and kissed my hand and honestly, I couldn’t believe it either. I didn’t think any guy like him would give me the time of day like that. I mean I was ugly in my eyes. I wore coke bottle glasses, I had a big nose, and I covered myself in makeup to cover up my vitiligo. And I thought that Diego couldn’t love that.

After that day, Diego came back every other day to try everything on our menu. He basically memorized my shift because he would always be sitting at the bar around noon. I would always take his order and he would always flirt with me and make me laugh. He was just so sweet and charming.

I was starting to fall for him and I hoped he was falling for me...even if he was only going to be in town for a few more days.


	2. I Love You, Frieda

But then the 30th rolled around and that meant that he had to leave. And I didn’t want him to leave and he didn’t want to leave either. My shift ended at 6 that day and it surprised me that I hadn’t seen him all day. I figured that he forgot all about me and didn’t want to see me anymore, but then I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to find Diego standing there with flowers in his hands. 

“Diego? What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to apologize,” he assured before I let him in. “I had some business to take care of but I wanted to right my wrongs.”

“Oh, I see. You’re not interested in me anymore.”

“What? What makes you say that?”

“I’m used to this scenario. You go out and do something, apologize, and then try to let me down easy. It’s been done to me many times.”

“Oh, no no. Frieda, I really really like you. I bought you these flowers to apologize. I really was taking care of business. I just want to be with you.”

“But how can we be together? You’re a busy famous person and you’re leaving soon.”

“Frieda, do you believe that love finds a way?”

“No, not really.”

“Well, it does. I know we can find a way to make this work.”

“It never will. I’ll just be alone forever. No one every stays and no one ever really cares about me. I’m not perfect like you. I’m ugly. If you knew what I looked like behind this makeup, you wouldn’t like me anymore,” I cried. 

“Frieda, you think I’m perfect? I’m far from it. What are you talking about?”

“I have vitiligo,” I moaned before I rubbed away the concealer on my face and arms and legs. “When guys find that out, they leave. I’m ugly and they don’t want to be seen with a freak like me.”

“Freak? You think you’re a freak? Frieda, do you think I’m only interested in you because of outer beauty?”

“Well…I…”

“I’m not. I like your personality…and your smile. You’re so real and down to earth and you don’t care that I’m famous. You’re not in it for the fame or the money, you like me just for me. You get me, you understand me and I love that. And you’re so supportive. I don’t want to let you go.”

“But long distance relationships don’t ever work for me.”

“Throw caution to the wind, Frieda. I’m not like those other guys. I’m real,” he insisted before he touched my face and wiped my tears away. “I love you, Frieda.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. Do you not believe me?”

“I’m just surprised, because I love you too.”

“That’s just what I wanted to hear,” he giggled before he kissed me. I pulled him closer to me as we kissed before we fell on the sofa. His hands fell down to my hips and cupped my ass before I moved my hands down his linen shirt. The material was so breathable that I could feel his skin underneath it. It made me lust for him. We had never slept together, I insisted that he wait since I lost my virginity to someone that didn’t even deserve it. But luckily, he agreed and promised that he wouldn’t overstep his boundaries.

I think he realized when he was doing, because he quickly let go of me and just pushed himself away looking a little scared. I just slowly picked myself up, before I noticed that he looked ashamed. 

“Oh, Frieda, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…”

“No, no, I egged you on.”

“No, you didn’t. I should know better. I should respect your wishes. I promised I would.”

“Diego, I think I’ve waited long enough.”

“Huh?”

“I crave you.”

“You want to have sex with me? Are you sure? I don’t want to force you…”

“You aren’t. This is my choice. I want you to make love to me. Show me how much you love me…sexually.”

“Frieda,” he moaned before he got closer to me. “I promise to be gentle.”

“I know,” I assured before I caressed his face. “I trust you.”

He gently giggled before he started kissing me again. His hands wandered back to my hips and down my ass and I giggled and flinched a little when he did so this time. I seemed to have forgotten how soft his hands were. 

“Is something wrong?” he whispered against my lips. 

“No, I just can’t believe we’re doing this.”

“I can’t believe it either,” he giggled before he fondled my ass. 

“Oh,” I moaned once he moved his lips to my neck while he was still fondling my ass. 

“Am I doing this right?” he whispered into the skin of my neck. 

“Yes, I would tell you if you weren’t.”

“Well, good,” he assured before he flashed his beautiful brown eyes at me. 

I just giggled before I started to take off my shirt. He pushed my hand away before he helped me pull it over my head and threw it to the side. His hands moved down my belly before he started to unbuckle my belt and threw that to the side. He slowly unbuttoned my pants after and then slowly pulled them off. I couldn’t even help but stare at him while he undressed me. He looked entranced by what he was doing and it was really turning me on. 

After my pants were taken off, he pushed his hair back with his hands and then looked back at me. He smiled and then asked, 

“You like seeing me undress you?”

“I’m easily aroused.”

He giggled. 

“Would you like to undress me? I feel as though you’ve been doing that mentally this whole time though.”

“Yes, please,” I moaned before I sat up and got closer to him. I slowly took off his cardigan shirt before I moved to his undershirt. I noticed that his arms were a little hairy, which I didn’t mind at all. I was a little distracted though, because I felt him touch my hand and noticed that I was clutching on his undershirt for dear life. 

He got closer to my face again and started to kiss me before I tugged on his shirt. He moved away and helped me take it off before he started kissing me again. I reached out and started running my hands down his chest which made him stop and giggle and smile at me before his lips touched mine again. 

“How do I feel?”

“Great. I can feel your heart beating.”

“You make me go mad,” he whispered in my ear. 

“Same,” I moaned. 

“You’re so cute,” he whispered before he took my hands and led me to the belt around his waist. I slowly unbuckled it before he threw it off and then I went for the button of his pants. I struggled a little, before it budged and then it was simple to pull off his pants before he kicked them all the way off. 

He wore boxers underneath and I could already see his bulge behind them. I was a bit overwhelmed and you could tell that I was blushing. He noticed very quickly and just told me to breathe and trust him. I just smiled at him before I went to take off his boxers too. He kicked those off to before I took in what was before me. I always tried to imagine what he looked like without his clothes on, but this was nothing like I imagined it. 

He was hairy in all the right places and was toned and built like he frequented the gym. But the nice thing about him was that he was humble. Like he knew he was attractive, but he never bragged about it and I loved that about him. I couldn’t stop staring at his manhood though. He was a shower and a grower and uncircumcised from what I could tell. 

“Are you okay?” he asked me kindly. 

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Please tell me if you don’t want to go through with this.”

“No, it’s fine, Diego. I want you…really bad.”

“Okay,” he whispered before he started kissing me again. He slowly unhooked my bra after he left my lips and I helped him take it off before he went down and started kissing my neck. I sighed and moaned at his attack before I felt him cup my breasts in his hands. It felt like he was kneading them like dough, but I kinda like how rough he was being. 

“How’s this?” he whispered into my skin. 

“Good. I like this a lot.”

“You have nice titties,” he joked. 

“Thanks. I get that a lot. They’re huge.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right…” I moaned before his hands trailed down to my belly. 

“Your skin is so soft. You must moisturize a lot.”

“Not as much as I should. But thanks. You have nice skin too.”  
“I don’t think so, but thank you. You’re always so nice, Frieda,” he moaned before he slowly took my panties off. 

“I apologize in advance. I haven’t had a chance to shave…”

“It’s fine,” he assured before he threw my panties to the side. Anxiously, I opened my legs up to allow him to do whatever he wanted to do to me. 

“You must be very anxious…” he joked before I felt him put a finger in my heat. I squirmed a little before I felt him tease my clit and then stick another inside of me. I went mad and tried to keep myself from moving too much. 

“Am I exciting you?”

“Well, you give better hand jobs than my last two exes.”

“Well, then good,” he giggled before he slowly released me. “Do you have any condoms and lube?”

“Yeah, in my bathroom. I’ll go get it,” I insisted before I ran away. It took me a little while to gather everything before I came back. He was just smiling at me when I came back and I practically threw everything down on the table and went back to where I was. 

“You ready for this?” he asked before he picked up the box on condoms. 

“Yes, I already told you that I was.”

“I just like to make sure.”

“You’re fine, Diego. I promise,” I groaned before I lay back more on the sofa. I had to wait for him to prep himself before he came back by me and hovered over me. He kissed me again before I felt him enter my heat. He parted from my lips a little when he heard me moan before he grabbed my hand and went deeper. I groaned a little before he placed his lips back on mine. 

“Move,” I sighed after he parted from me again. 

“So you’re good.”

“Yes, silly. I want you to move.”

“Well, okay,” he chirped. He moved out of me slowly then and slowly thrusted back in causing me to quietly moan to myself. 

“You can go faster, if you want.” After I said that, his movements became a little more sporadic and much faster than before and it made me go mad. I knew that both of us were far from being virgins, but he really did it for me. I screamed his name over and over again as he thrusted in and out of me. I wanted to ride out my orgasm so bad, but I couldn’t. He was just that good. Never had I had it as I did with him. 

“I guess I’m good.”

“Oh, Diego! Yes, you are! Oh my gosh!”

“I love you so much, Frieda.”

“I love you too, Diego,” I giggled before I groaned again.


	3. I Can't Get You Out of My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the time zones are probably pretty fucked up here, but let's just pretend that time zones don't exist in between the outskirts of Beverly Hills and Mexico City for the sake of fiction.

The next morning, I woke up cuddled up in his arms in my bed. I was a little confused because I could have sworn that I fell asleep with him on the couch. He slightly snored in my ear which made me giggle, but he was sound asleep so I didn’t want to wake him. Instead, I just got closer to him again and closed my eyes. But then it hit me…didn’t he have a plane to catch?

I panicked and jumped out of bed before I grabbed my pillow and smacked him with it to wake him up. He woke up with a jolt and just looked at me with a dazed look on his face before I told him that he had a flight to catch.

He jumped up after I said that and ran to get dressed and ready to go. While he was rushing, I ran to my kitchen to make us toast with jelly and eggs just to have something in both of our stomachs. He ran into the kitchen after and I handed him his plate. He calmly sat down and ate to my surprise, so I pulled up the stool next to him at my bar and ate beside him. I finished my food first, so I head back to my room to throw my uniform on and threw my kinky curly hair up in a bun.

He just stood by my bar going through his phone, before he looked up and saw me. He smiled and told me he was ready to go to the airport. But then I thought, why about his bags?

“My agent just checked out of the hotel we were staying at. So he has my luggage along with his,” he explained. “So we can just be on our way.”

“Oh okay,” I answered before we walked out of my apartment together. He took my hand as we walked to my car. Like a gentleman, he held the door for me before jumping into the passenger’s seat. I took off after our seat belts were snapped on and I left my hand on the gear. Next thing I knew, he grabbed my hand in his. I felt my face get hot and I smiled, but I kept focused on the road ahead.

I tried to drive slow though because although I knew he had a flight to catch, I didn’t want to let him go. I wanted him to stay but I knew I couldn’t have my way. I sighed when I saw the airport in the horizon. It was complicated to maneuver through the airport from what I heard, but he told me to just park in the guest parking and he would walked to the terminal for me to avoid all of the traffic. So I parked there and got out when he did. He took my hands in his own and told me,

“Thank you for everything, Frieda. I’ve really enjoyed my time here. You made this trip all the more memorable. Never forget how beautiful and special you are, because you’re all that and more. I’ll never forget you. And I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Diego,” I moaned before he pulled me closer to him and kissed me.

“Goodbye,” he moaned before he started to walk away.

“Goodbye.” I stood by my car for a little longer to just watch him and he waved at me again before he disappeared out of my sight. After, I jumped back in my car and started it trying to hold back tears. It was really hard to let him go. I knew he really loved and cared about me but on the other hand, he could have been just all talk. I wanted to trust him, but I couldn’t. Long distance relationships never worked for me…so I didn’t know what to expect. I hoped that he would stay in contact with me, but you never knew with life. Sometimes life was unfair.

When I got to work, no one was really there so I just walked in trying to look as under control as I could so no one would ask me what was wrong. The work day was as slow as it was before he showed up and rocked my world 30 days ago, so all I did was sweep up and clean off the countertops like usual. But then at my break, I noticed that I got a text message from Diego. I opened it and saw it was him at some cafe inside of the Houston, Texas airport and he said that he was going through a layover but he wanted to check on me while he was landed.

I happily texted him back with a picture of me holding my broom and I told him that I was okay, just cleaning up the place since no one was really coming in for coffee or anything. He texted back right away with a smiley face and a laughing face and told me good luck for the rest of my shift. Then he sent another text and he told me that the coffee he had at the airport was more expensive and wasn’t as good as my Mocha Cocoa Latte. I was flattered by that statement. I didn’t even think my drink was that good.

But then Yaya had a fit since I went over my break limit, so I texted him that I had to go back to work and wished him a safe trip back. I stuffed my phone back into my apron and went back to just cleaning up the place.

My shift ended around 9:30, so I clocked out and drove back to my apartment. I had no sign of him calling or texting me, so I assumed he was still on the plane. When I got to my apartment, one of my neighbors stopped me and handed me a bouquet of flowers.

“Oh, Frieda! There you are. The mailman sent these flowers to your apartment a couple of hours ago. I heard them ring your doorbell and saw them just set it there but you didn’t answer so I assumed you were at work. I took them to my place to keep them watered.”

“Oh, thank you, Katy.”

“Whoever bought you these are a keeper. These are really expensive flowers.”

“Oh, you don’t say,” I moaned before I took the bouquet. “Thank you again.”

“You’re welcome. Have a nice night.”

“You too,” I answered back before I walked into my apartment and closed the door behind me. I set my bag down on the sofa before I placed the flowers on my coffee table. I noticed the note attached to it soon after and it read,

_To my lovely flower, Frieda, may our love endure even a thousand miles away._

I almost cried when I read that, but instead I smiled and started to run my bath water.

After my not-so-relaxing bath, I got into bed and just went through my social media accounts before I got a Skype video call request. Of course it was Diego, so my first thought was he must be home. I answered it and saw that he was there and I saw a little boy in the background.

“Hey Frieda.”

“Oh, hey Diego. I guess you’re back home now.”

“Yeah, I am. I’m glad to be back, but I really miss you.”

“I really miss you too,” I cooed before I noticed that he turned around to talk to the little boy in the background. He started talking to him in Spanish before the boy came into my full view.

“Frieda, this is my son.”

“Hi!,” I waved. He waved back and was smiling at me and I noticed he had some action figures in his hands and he was in his pajamas.

“He wanted to stay up to meet me at the door,” Diego explained. “But his sister is fast asleep. But he needs to go to bed now.” After he told me that, he told him the same. His son waved at me again before walking to his room to go to bed.

“He looks just like you,” I giggled to myself.

“You think so?”

“Yeah, I see it. How old is he?”

“5. His sister is 3.”

“Oh, that’s so cute!”

“I probably should have told you that I had kids. I didn’t really know how to tell you.”

“Oh, that’s okay. I’m good with kids. I had a lot of younger cousins growing up and I babysat a lot. Life happens. I know.”

“That’s a relief. So you didn’t have the best day at work, huh?”

“No, not really. It’s been so slow.”

“Well, Yaya doesn’t really help your case, now does she?  
“No, not really. So that coffee wasn’t that good?”

“No, it was kinda bitter. It’s hard to settle when you’ve had the best, you know.”

“Stop spoiling me,” I blushed.

“I miss kissing your beautiful face.”

“I miss kissing you in general.”

“Well, I can always blow you a kiss.”

“I would like that. I’m just glad you made it back safe. I’m sure your kids are happy to have daddy back home.”

“Yeah, they are. Well, I’ll let you go. I’m sure you’re as tired as me. But I love you, Frieda,” he assured before he blew me a kiss.

“I love you too, Diego,” I assured before I blew him a kiss.


End file.
